


The Story of Jericho Rose

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: Just a headcannon i came up with for a BG of my character Jericho in FFXIV. Been playing for a year now and been thinking the last few days, do our characters have parents? So i came up with her sad BG.Edit: I added a shitload more to this from 3,603 words.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Hyur Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)





	The Story of Jericho Rose

Before the Champion of Eorzea was born, life started with her parents, and how they had met. Her mother, Lilian Rosewater, she was a traveling merchant who traversed all continents across the lands, she had been far and wide, seen many sights and all kinds of races big and small. This day in the cold season, snow blanketed across the land Lilian had found herself in with her family.

"Such a small village, yet comforting" she smiled to herself, brushing a stray strand of ashen brown hair from her crystal blue eyes she steered her horses to an open area to park her wagon of goods. Several wagons more came to park near her own.

"We will ask the chief of this village for his blessing for us to stay and share our wares, wait here for our return." Lilian's father spoke to the other cavaners' while leaving the seat of his wagon, he motioned his daughter to follow him.

"Have you been here before father?" Lilian asked with a spring in her step.

"I had been once, when I was younger, long before you were born. There must be a new chief in charge by now, the one I had met back in my youth wasn't very young, his only child was a girl and she'd given birth to a son a year before our visit. Perhaps that child is the chief now." he spoke with a smile. 

"You really think it could be?" Lilian perked up "I hope it is" she giggled to herself "Imagine, to meet the son of a merchant who sold wears to your grandfather, I really hope he is the chief." 

"Calm Lilian dear, you must be more professional than this" her father scolded lightly.

"Apologies father" Lilian bowed lightly as she walked beside her father. A few Au Ra guards took notice to their arrival and approached them.

"Eve' men, we are traveling merchants seeking to speak with your chief for permission to stay and trade wears." Lilian's father bowed deeply at the waist a hand on his chest over his heart.

"Chief Azai is in his hut, I'll take you to him" the elder of the two males spoke.

"I thank you" her father spoke, a sincere smile upon his face as he followed the guard to the hut in question, with his daughter tagging behind quickly. Upon arriving to the hut, the elder Au Ra called to their Chief for entrance.

"Enter" came a deep voice.

As they entered the tent their eyes met a large imposing tan skinned Raen Au Ra, white hair standing out in vivid contrast to his skin, his white eye's shown brightly with the limbal ring glowing a bright white around silver irises.

Now Lilian had met Au Ra before, a few men in other villages and some females, she had been taller than most females and perhaps the same height as few others, these men seemed much larger than the ones she'd met before, perhaps the few males she'd met in her younger years had been half bloods? These men were far taller than her own father. She stared openly in awe of the chief's build, his chest wider than the guard's, his presence overflowed with the feeling of power and intimidation.

The Chief had taken notice to the Hyur female's blatant staring, his head tilted observing her, he spoke "Have you not met a tribe of Au Ra before?" Startled by the thick gruff voice and question Lilian snapped out of her stupor and met the chiefs eyes. 

"I'm sorry, its just, your body is quite big." she spoke not thinking fully, her face flashed red immediately when the chief drew back in surprised confusion, she blubbered in embarrassment. A sudden deep laugh broke the awkwardness in the hut. 

"I cannot tell if that was a compliment or not fair Hyur" the chief laughed openly.

Lilian's father had his hand over his face pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I apologize Chief Ishiku for my daughter, she has only met Au Ra of mixed blood before." he bowed deeply again.

"Tis' not a problem Sir, it was quite unexpected to hear but of no offence. Now then prae tell the reason for your visit?" the Raen Chief sat forward in his seat.

"Of course, we are traveling merchants seeking to settle here and make trade for the season. We will provide for ourselves and your village in exchange for our stay."

"Ahh, we have had merchants here in time of my grandfather, mayhaps it was your band that had been here when I was but a baby? My grandfather told me tales of kind merchants who shared their tales of travel across the lands, I had always hoped one day those merchants would return and grace me with their stories themselves."

"Ahh so our thoughts were correct, Yes, that was my father and I when I was just a young man." Lilian's father smiled brightly.

"Then I welcome thee to stay in our lands, rest, unpack, enjoy." Chief Azai spoke as he stood, shaking hands with her father.

"I thank you Chief Ishiku"

"Prae sir, you may call me Azai" the chief said, his eyes turning to look down upon the Hyur girl. She looked to be about 20 or so. "This is your daughter you said?" he questioned.

"Ahh yes, she is my daughter, Lilian, Lilian Rosewater" her father smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly.

"A pleasure lady Lilian" Azai held out a large hand to the short female, she timidly took his hand, the Raen chief brought her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss in greeting to her knuckles, a deep blush covered her face and made her ears burn. 

Lilian had spent most days during her time in the Au Ra village around Azai, on this very day they walked around the outskirts of the village together, he'd taken her to his most secret places he'd go to hide when trying to get some peace from the village for a short time. "My most trusted guard finds me here most of the times I hide away" Azai's voice rumbled in a deep chuckle.

"Is he the one who brought us to your tent?" Lilian asked, remembering the Auri male from the day she'd arrived.

"Yes, his name is Sinther. He has a newborn child, he'd married his beloved in the spring that began this year." he smiled remembering the wonderful ceremony of bonding they'd held for the couple in the forest, "He tell's me oft that I must marry soon as well, as the chief it be my duty." he gave a light chuckle. 

A sudden pain rang though Liliana, she had never stopped to consider if Azai had a candidate for a wife yet or not, 'Does this tribe even support cross race marriages at all?'she shook her head suddenly, her hand gripping her cloak over her heart.

"Are you well Lilian?" Azai asked, having noticed her silence and the tight grip she held to her cloak.

"I am, I just felt cold suddenly is all" she smiled up to the male.

"I see" he didn't look like he believed her "Shall we return to the village then?" Azai offered her an arm. She gladly accepted it. He lead her back to the village and to her tent next to her wagon. "Safe and sound Lilian" he smiled brightly, taking one of her hand's into his he placed a gentle kiss upon it, "Until tomorrow then."

Her face was burning, 'he's just being polite right?. . . Right?!' her emotions were in a whirlpool, she didn't know if she was seeing signs of affection or just something this tribe does, the cold wind snapped Lilian out of her little contemplation bubble "Until tomorrow" she nodded then finally entered her warm tent.

A week of confusing emotions and walks with Azai had her with him again this fine sunny day, "I remember a time I was nearly fooled by a conman, he'd tried to distract me with some common ore while another swiped my silver pieces off my table. Of course my father wouldn't allow for that and put a dagger through the mans sleeve" Lilian humphed.

Azai laughed happily at the short tale. "What did he do of the men after?" 

"father got into a scuffle with the one who was distracting me when he lunged after me suddenly. The other one was stuck to the table. Luckily for my father there were some bounty hunters making trade a stall over and they took the men in." she gave a sharp nod.

"This life of trade, its fun for the sights and travel, yet its still dangerous no?" Azai had become concerned upon hearing that Lilian had almost been attacked in that time before they'd met.

"It can be at times, but it isn't much at all when things like that happen." She smiled up to the large male.

Azai took a seat next to Lilian, they'd taken a walk earlier, now coming to rest in his hut. They both had a warm mug of herbal tea, both to warm and ward off any sickness the thawing winter may hath brought.

Lilian basked in Azai's company, his warmth, his scent, just being anywhere near him had her blushing and giggling like a little girl. She had never felt so at home and happy in a village before, but to think they would be leaving this place soon now with the snow melting, it broke her heart, she had to talk to her father, she didn't want to be apart from Azai.

She couldn't help it anymore . . .she was in love with him. Her body trembled next to his in the large hut they sat in, she was being regaled by Azai now of tales of past hunts and adventure when a calming warm, heavy feeling draped across her, Azai had wrapped an arm around Lilian's shoulder bringing her closer to his body, he was so warm, his scent strong yet it was so comforting. 

She was so shy and fidgeted where she sat, she stared at her cup, only having partly listened to Azai's tale. He had stopped talking a moment ago, she didn't even notice, Azai didn't like that she was paying more mind to the cup in her hands than him. Placing his cup to the side, he took her's from her hands, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were upon hers. Soft yet firm, she longed for more when he pulled away. "You weren't paying me any mind, I don't like that." His cheeks had a very light blush across them.

She was a stuttering mess hardly able to talk, "b-b-but, you, ah you, Azai, you kissed me!?" She couldn't get anything out. 

"Lilian, I . ." Azai took a steady breath "I want you to stay here, I've bonded to you, I can't be without you, my heart breaks to the thought you'll be leaving me in only a weeks time." he pressed his forehead to hers gently "Please Lilian, wont you marry me?"

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, it'd only been a little over two months since they arrived, but it felt like she had been there longer, like she knew this man inside and out, "yes" she whispered her reply, they shared more kisses in his hut the rest of that night. She will tell her father everything in the morning.

The morning after Lilian and Azai had confessed their love and she'd agreed to his proposal of marriage, Lilian had to inform her father of it all, she was going to stay here with Azai. 

"Ah Lilian dear good morning" her father smiled as she approached him.

"G'morning father, might I have a word with you in private?" she spoke softly so not to alert her companions in the caravan. 

"Certainly dear, is this something urgent? You aren't coming down with an ailment are you?" he was confused yet still followed his daughter into her tent to speak.

"No father i'm quite fine actually, I . . well Azai has asked me to be his wife." The look upon her fathers face was of surprise, he'd known the two spent a lot of time together, but to suddenly announce he has asked for her hand? "Father?" Lilian called to him, snapping him from his stupor.

"Ah yes, Lili, my dear, is this what you want?" he asked. She nodded to him firmly, a serious look in her eyes. His smile spread across his face at her confirmation, "Then I wish you all the happiness Hydaelyn can bring upon you my precious daughter. May your love last for all your years" he brought his daughter into his arms hugging her tight.

"Thank you father" she whispered with tears on her cheeks.

It'd been naught be a week when the bonding ceremony was held in the village for Azai and his precious Lilian, the women of the village had gone all out to decorate and make a proper alter for the couple to stand at, lovely native flowers decorated the alter. The village elders at the ready to bind the pair in their eternal union.

"A bride need's a dress my dear, wouldn't you agree?" Her father had asked, bringing out a box, a lovely gown inside it.

"This is!" she was surprised, it was her mothers dress. She thought it'd been traded off long ago, "you kept it?" Lilian's eyes brimmed with tears and spilled over.

"Twas to be yours one day from the start my precious girl" her father wiped away her tears, his own eyes beginning to water. "Dress thyself dear, your husband is waiting."

She was the most lovely being he had ever had the grace to gaze upon on this day, his wife. Their bonding was celebrated late into the night as the warriors of the tribe preformed a traditional dance around the large bonfire in the middle of the village. 

She knew the morning after she would have to bid her convoy family all goodbye, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt regardless. She had been raised with them all, this was her home, her life, she had to part from them all, farewell hugs, tears shed. 

"I hope to receive letters anytime you stop in a new place" her voice quivered as she spoke to her family, her father approached her, embracing her tight. "An I hope to hear word of the day you bless this land with my grandchild my dear" he pressed a kiss to the top of his daughters head one final time before letting her go.

"Whensoever that day comes, I will be sure you get word" she sniffled and shivered, Azai was by her side, comforting her.

Little had she known that not many months later she would be expecting her first child. As she had promised her father, she sent a letter. He'd been ecstatic to hear the new's. Shouting to the caravan about the wonderful new's the day he'd gotten the letter, she wasn't to surprised to get letters from others in the caravan telling tales of how her father dotes around, boasting about his beautiful daughter and his yet to be born grandbaby.

"Azai, if the child is a boy, will he be the next chief?" Lilian asked her husband out of curiosity.

"No, I've decided that I'd like to see the world you've told me of, how vast she is, I wish to see the things you have and let our child witness the beauty their-self, I've chosen a worthy young man, I'll be training him during this time, before the baby arrives." Azai gently rubbed his wife's small baby bump, a tender smile upon his lips.

Lilian shared his smile, her hand coming to lay atop his over her stomach.

"What if its a girl?" she watched Azai's face change to one of thought. 

"She will be loved and protected. I'll see to it that she know how to defend herself as well, if need be." He nodded firmly.

"She will need a name then." Lilian giggled.

"When the child is born we will decide.We know not if it is a girl or boy yet my love." Azai brushed his lip's over his wife's forehead, leaving a tender kiss.

"Yes but its never to early to at least have a few to pick from in advance. I think I want for a girl, Rose, so to be part of my birth name," Lilian smiled.

"If that to be your choice then, Jericho be the choice for her as well." Azai looked at his wife, her confusion written clear as ink.

"Jericho? what does that mean my love?" her head tilted.

"In the old language that even thy name comes, Jericho means Fragrant, as mine is Strength" he brushed a rough finger over her cheek.

"Fragrant Rose? Jericho Rose . . . hmm" she smiled. "I love it"

"Then so it shall be if our precious treasure is a girl." Azai smiled brightly. "But mayhaps for a son we name him after my Grandfather? Vanimon." Lilian grinned and nodded to her husbands suggestion.

"Oh! Do you think our baby will be a Hyur like me or an Au Ra?" Lilian continued to question what if's with her husband into the night, he laughed and played along to his wife's ramblings. From questions on how big Au Ra babies are at birth based off sex or how much it might hurt to birth an auri baby with horns in general, or about their tails, her need for answers about the child they'd have were almost never ending, yet only natural as a new mother.

Unbeknownst to the doting couple, their baby was indeed a girl, and one who will be chosen by a divine being for a great purpose. 

"She's so beautiful" a happy sob left her lips, "she's perfect" Lilian smiled and cried looking down at the newly born Au Ra in her arm's, such a tiny baby that she and Azai created together. She shook from the hardships of the labor and the happiness she felt over finally being able to see this wonderful life she had carried for the better part of a year. Her tears blurred her eyes, all sounds but her daughters cries were drowned out of her mind. Azai sat behind his wife, having supported her though the entire birth, his arms wrapped around his wife's holding their baby together.

"Our little Rosebud, our Jericho Rose" Azai whispered softly, his large finger tracing lightly over the scales upon his daughters plump cheeks. She was perfect. With the birth of his child, his efforts to training the young Au Ra boy were to be on halt for some time so Azai could help tend to his wife and child until Lilian could care for Jericho safely, She was very weak from the birth and would be for a few weeks after, a healer would be around at all times to assist as needed as well.

Jericho was born a mix of appearance of her parent's, an Au Ra like her father, her hair an ashen brown and white, a mix of her mother and father, her skin pale and smooth like her mother, her eyes silver like her father, a perfectly balanced mix of both, only thing Jericho lacked was a mole like her mother has by her bottom lip, Lilian was happy with her precious child, her most valued gift.

Jericho would grow over the next 5 years to be a fine young Au Ra, she had a talent already with a bow, mayhaps she'd make a wonderful bard in the future. Azai had picked up his training of the potential chief he'd hand picked. The boy had now grown into a fine young man, he was strong but needed more experience, Azai had decided to take the boy out to a place filled with wild bests for him to practice real life combat whilst also to provide meat for the village.

"We'll be home by the weeks end my love" Azai kissed Lilian upon the lips. Leaning down to place a kiss upon Rose's head as well as she was in her mothers arms, she giggled happily upon receiving her fathers affection, her small hands squishing his cheeks lightly.

"Be well Jericho, do not get into trouble." he gently took her tiny hands into his large ones, removing them from his cheeks with a bright smile.

"Yes daddy" she smiled taking back her hands and trowing her arms around her mothers neck.

"Be safe my love" Lilian brushed a hand over her husbands, giving a light yet firm squeeze across his palm before letting go. Azai nodded firmly to his wife, turning to his large chocobo companion he mounted up and gestured the small group of well trained warriors to follow him.

Had he known what would happen in his village not but two days after his departure Azai would never had left at all, a group of rouge's traveling around and pillaging small villages for food and for fun had stumbled upon the under guarded village and attacked, 

Lilian had heard the shouts from her hut, looking through a window she saw them, it was a large group of Roegadyn and Hyur, a few Lalafell and Miqo'te in the group as well. She saw them set fire to the hut of a family she spent time with often, she gasped, screams began to echo across the village. 

They slaughtered the elderly to weak to flee from attacks. Attacked the women, set fire to more huts and killed their livestock and mounts, without the mounts they couldn't get help, or alert her husband to return quickly.

A handful of villager's managed to flee from the carnage with their children, but Lilian was stunned, to shocked to flee, not thinking about anything but how to protect her home, her child, everything. Suddenly she heard a scream that made her blood run cold, Jericho, her high pitched squeal of fear rang through Lilian's ears. She turned quickly to the direction it came from.

Jericho had been out back of their hut playing in the snow, Lilian jumped into action, grabbing her weapon, ready to reawaken her dragoon skill's to protect her child. Once outside she found a large roegadyn holding her sweet baby by a single arm, the tiny girl shrieked and tried to claw at the large hand tightly gripping her frail arm.

"LET MY BABY GO!" she roared as she rushed the roe.

He laughed and tossed the poor little child to the ground into a pile of snow "You think your tough women?? Ehhh!!" He shouted pulling daggers from his belt, ready to attack the defensive mother, she rushed to where her child was tossed, standing firmly in place in front of her baby, eyes glowing with the blue hue from her blood of the dragon.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me woman, you look weak." he rushed her. She parried his attack, lunging forward with her own full thrust. She knew she could do it, she could protect her baby with everything she had, she would sacrifice herself to keep that precious life she made alive.

"I WONT LOSE!" she struck him in the shoulder, he dropped a dagger. She took the chance to grab her daughter and get away from the rogue. Jericho was crying, she was scared, confused, "Mommy is here, shhh baby, it'll be okay" her mother tried to calm her, but Jericho could hear the fear in her voice. 

She hid her precious Rosebud somewhere safe before she left to fight with the few warriors who had remained in the village, unknown to Lilian, Jericho had fled the hiding place she left her, she was so scared, she wanted her daddy, he was the strongest, but he wasn't here, she fled to home, she wanted to be at home, where she felt safe. 

Again the terrified wails of her daughter rang out across the chaos in the village, Lilian lost focus on the fight when she'd heard her baby cry out again, a Miqo'te had snuck up on her in that moment and shoved a dagger into her lower back. She yelled out in pain, the warrior by her quickly took down the attacker. Lilian staggered, blood soaking the back of her clothes.

Now wasn't the time for her to be weak, she had to get to her, that precious baby. She gathered herself and found her baby again in the hands of one of the vile bastards who attack their innocent village, she lunged forward before they had noticed. Her baby in her arms again she fell to the floor, quickly she scurried to the corner, her body a shield from the man she'd barely injured to free her baby.

"YOU BITCH!" he'd shouted, kicking her in the back, the dagger from before cutting ever more deeply, she cried out in pain, her sweet Rosebud screamed in fear.

A painful intake of air came from her mother above, the man had ripped the dagger from her, stabbing her repeatedly, only ending when he lodged it back into her, it stabbed into a lung beyond her rib cage in his attempt to stab the child.

A high pitch sound came over the village, a whistle. The rouge attacker had stopped his assault, leaving the hut, but not before he threw a bottle of liquor onto the floor and setting the room ablaze.

Lilian couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. She held tight to her baby, blood soaking the poor child, her husband on her mind as she struggled to get air into her blood filled lungs, she'd coughed a lot up, it leaked onto poor Jericho's head. She was crying hard.

"It's o-okay" Lilian managed to speak in a low gurgled whisper. Getting a good enough breath, she hummed her mother's lullaby to her little one until she couldnt hum anymore. She took a final breath with a smile, she protected her, she knew she could.

"Azai, come get our baby" her final thought, her world went dark, before a light overtook her and Jericho.

The village was in ashes, burned to the ground, blood stained the snow red. The smell of iron, burned flesh and smoke was thick in the air. Only charred wood stood as proof a building was there at all, the warriors who were still in the village managed the best they could against the rouges, many lives were lost, mostly the innocent elders who couldn't run away, few warriors lost their lives as well as equal of the enemy.

The worst life lost yet, was that of Lilian Rosewater. The village ablaze at the time, villagers fled. No life was left in the village by the end of it, all had fled or had died in the process. No one knew where Jericho or her mother had gone, not even the warrior Lilian was fighting beside knew where she'd gone, when he'd last saw her stabbed on the battlefield, he'd assumed the worst.

The village had been left empty for days after, few warriors still of able body watched over, waiting for their chief to return, their mounts dead they couldn't send a messenger to inform him before his expected return.

When Azai had returned with his men to the nightmare before him, he felt a swarm of emotion come upon him, Fear, Anger, Murderous intent for whoever did this. His fear overtook him far more at the realization that his home was burned down, the few who kept lookout for their chiefs return informed him of everything that had happened just 3 days ago.

"Your family was missing Azai, we couldn't find them, we haven't tried to search the village after the incident. We didn't have the numbers or strength to fight back if any more rouge's attacked us again." an Auri male spoke quickly in fear.

Azai spurred his chocobo to sprint to his hut quickly, his mind racing, 'this isn't real, its not happening, he'd had them both in his arms not long ago, they cant be, this cant be' rage took over his emotions for a moment before his hut came into view, it was gone, nothing but charred rubble. He dismounted quickly, running to the rubble, slamming his body through what used to be a door.

His glowing eyes immediately landed on an impossible sight, his wife, in a corner, she was sitting slightly hunched over facing towards the corner, her body was untouched by the flames that no doubt overtook their home. She had blood over the back of her clothes, a dagger stuck out of her ribs on her right side, the area stained with blood, a pool of it beneath her.

"Lilian?" his voice was heavy with fear, he received no reply, "Lilian?!" he tried again, a little louder, still no reply.

He slowly made his way over to her, when he suddenly caught a sound, a weak, muffled cry.

His eyes shot open "JERICHO?!" he rushed to his wife in the corner, now seeing that she indeed had no life left in her body, his heart broke, but he pushed it aside when he saw his precious treasure fully covered by her mothers dead body. Dropping his weapons he was quick to pry his wife's cold, stiff, dead arms from their most cherished child. Every crack and snap of Lilian's dead arms was like an arrow to his heart, he let his tears fall, she died with their Rose in her arms, she gave her life for their precious gift.

"daddy" came the tiny Auri girls weak voice.

"I'm Here!" he cried desperately.

Jericho's strength came back as loud, scared, happy cries for her father. "DADDY! DADDY! DAAAADDY" she bawled, Finally, finally he free'd his baby girl from her mother, scooping the tiny child into his large arms, she bawled and shook, she was chilled to the bone, she was deathly cold. He rushed her outside to his trusted mount, it was the middle of winter at this time, food and animals to hunt were scarce at this point of the year, he should of known his village would be attacked for their supplies and livestock.

"Daaaddy" Jericho was weak, she'd stopped crying and started to shiver violently, he placed her on her belly upon his chocobo's back, removed his warmed furs and placed them over her. It was all he could do for now, she must be starved and dehydrated. 

"it's ok my sweet flower, i'm here, you're okay, daddy is here, your safe." he'd pet her head and cheeks, only now seeing she was caked in her mothers blood, his hands shook, his eyes watered again deep breaths coming out like a growl, his men had finally caught up to him, seeing Jericho upon the back of their chief's bird.

"She's Alive!" shouted the men.

"Sir I swear, had I known, had I known she was there, I. . . I would of. I'm, I'M SO SORRY" he dropped to his knee's forehead pressed into the snow, groveling at his chief's feet, he shook in fear and self hate, had he known his leader's child was there and alive, he would of retrieved her and protected her until her fathers return.

"Get a fire going! Boil some water, Bring her some food, NOW!" He barked at his men urgently. They jumped into action immediately. His daughter was more important at this time then giving out punishment to his men. His best and most loyal warrior Sinther had quickly departed to seek out his wife and Children, he'd get word later that they were safe.

The warm food and water in her belly would help warm Jericho from the inside while the fire and her father's body heat warmed her from the outside. He sat back leaning on his chocobo, his precious Rosebud upon his bare chest, a fur blanket lay across her back pooling in Azai's lap.

Azai rubbed a hot hand up and down his small daughter's bare back, he'd removed his upper armor to help warm her through skin to skin contact, it was working, she could move her arms finally, she'd been washed of the blood upon her beforehand, her belly was filled with food and drink, making her full and sleepy as she'd clung to her father as tight as her cold fingers would allow, she slept soundly.

It took weeks for her to be able to move around and walk properly again, from the over exposure to cold and the tight grip her mother'd had on her, she was struggling to stand on her own two legs, she'd needed help getting them straight. Her wonderful father had rubbed her legs until the blood flow was back to normal, he helped her bend them and move, getting her back to standing on her own.

Azai finally learned what had happened in the village and what fate had befell his beautiful wife, a dagger twisted into her side and many other stabs to her body, she had aspirated blood from her lungs in her final moments, that was why Jericho's hair and face were covered in blood, the bandits must not had bothered to check Lilian's arms before leaving if his daughter came out of it unharmed, or they'd given up after stabbing his wife so many times as she protected her that they decided to burn the hut down with his child inside. But how his wife and daughter had not burned up in the hut had him confused still. 

Jericho had told him a bright light and a voice had surrounded her and her mothers body, when the fire had died, the light and the warmth was gone. Then she was stuck to her mother, her arms held to tight for her to escape and seek help, so she stayed there, no way out, imprisoned by her mothers protective arms, until her father had arrived and rescued her.

After Jericho made a full recovery and the snow had gone, Azai named the Auri boy chief and left the village behind, they had rebuilt enough to manage and be alright, so it was time for him to leave, he couldn't be in that land anymore, not with the loss of his wife. He had her cremated and her ashes carried by the fresh spring wind from a mountain so she could journey across the lands upon the wind, only a single vile had been kept for his daughter.

Year's flew by quickly, over their travels Jericho and her father had run into her mothers caravan in the town they came to settle in, she was 12 now finally meeting her grandfather for the first time. Azai had been walking the towns exchange when he'd noticed the bizarre mounts he'd seen all those years ago, a wagon with a crest he knew, could it really be?

"Azai?!" a familiar voice said in surprise.

It had been, it's Lilian's father. "Azai is that you" the now much older Hyur called to him.

"Aye" he took a shaking breath. The older man had quickly come over a smile upon his face, he'd lost contact with his daughter years ago, he'd been worried about them.

"its been years son, Lilian stopped her messages, I figured that life got busy with the blessing of more children perhaps and she hadn't the time" he chuckled, he'd looked around the area for his daughter "Where is my Lili anyway?" his eye's landed on the small Au Ra beside the large male. 

"Oh?" he leaned in some getting a closer look at the child "Is this?"

"Jericho, say hello to your grandfather" Azai gently pushed the child to her grandpa. She was shy, a blush on her cheeks, hands playing wit the hem of her shirt. "H-hello pawpaw" the elder man smiled happily, he was excited, his first born grandchild was here, his son in law was here, he felt blessed, but he was nagged by the feeling of something being off, Azai didn't answer him when he asked about Lili.

"Hello precious girl. You look just like your mother, so very beautiful." he brushed a wrinkled finger over the child's cheek.

"I'd like to tell you of some news friend, but i'd prefer somewhere we can talk alone." Azai finally spoke again, his voice stern. This stunned the elder, but if Azai was being serious it must be very important. He nodded.

That night in the privacy of his father in laws tent, Azai recounted the story of the fall of his village and his wife, how she'd fought to save their daughter. How Azai hadn't the knowledge of the elders route or where to send a letter to inform him sooner. 

The elders heart was broken by the news of his daughters fate, he stood shakily arms opening to his grandbaby she moved into them.

He hugged his granddaughter tight as he cried awhile. Jericho didn't mind, he was sad, he needed someone, she would hug her dad when he was sad, even if he said he wasn't, she could see it, how much he hurt, the pain is his eyes, hidden deep behind a tough face. Jericho would shed tears for her, and her father.

Jerichos' arms wrapped around her grandfathers waist, hugging him as he cried, his tear's dripping into her hair, she gave gentle pats to his back, humming her mothers song, he cried more. A sob of "Just like your mother" came from him, not only was the song a reminder of his daughter but his own wife who he'd lost by illness a few years before they arrived in Ishiku village.

His old heart was broken, but he kept it strong for his granddaughter. She was the final piece of them that was left. The old Hyur stayed in that town a few years to spend time with his son and grandchild. He'd left in the spring to catch up with his caravan who had moved on without him with his blessings. 

It was here the father and daughter remained, Jericho would now be 18 soon, her father would have to prepare for what was going to happen.

They had been settled happily in this town for the better part of the last 5 years, Azai had no real plans to ever leave this town. He knew Jericho would need to leave and explore the world on her own one day, she was a capable fighter, as he expected she was a very adept Bard and a talented Dancer, she even had a beautiful voice, just like her mother.

She would regale the local townsfolk with songs of tales her mother once told her, she would sing lovely tunes for the children, Jericho loved children, they were even drawn to her, even families passing from towns, their children would just be drawn in by her presence and love her as much as the local children did.

She had grown so much. Azai couldn't believe this small Au Ra was his daughter. She was as grown as she was going to get, she was no taller than 4'7, still like a child next to her father at 7'1. 

Over the 10 years she spent traveling with her father, Jericho had seen vast lands, many mountains and forests, she met many wonderful people and made many friends. The last 3 years settled in this lovely town have been the best, she spends time with her father, goes on hunts, has a handful of close friends. She's been so happy, even without her mother, she knows at least, she's there, she's watching over her as she grows, she knows her mother is happy and so proud to see who she has become, but her story had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I play as a Raen female Au Ra on FFXIV by the name of Jericho Rose on the Primal sever. I main as a Bard and co as White Mage and Red Mage, i'm 80 on those 3 classes along with Ninja and Dragoon too lol.


End file.
